The Pedestrian Reborn
by Javster 451
Summary: The Pedestrian Reborn is located in the future where after the occurred in "The Pedestrian" by Ray Bradbury where we follow the steps of Mr. Mead in his craziness. *Please notice that the original idea and some of the characters are not of y property and all of them are based on the story The Pedestrian and they belong to the author.


Two years have past…, I'm tired of all this , I'm done! NOBODY WILL TREAT ME LIKE THIS… NO MORE.

After all I've been through everything I can do to forget all is, Stay in my house?! I think living in the middle of the XX century was easy and there was nothing near to this oppression the the government.

Right now what everybody needs is a change and I will bring this change.

After I was arrested, everything was leading to what I think is the wrong way, After I was arrested, I was took the the psychiatrist who told me that there was anything wrong with me just having "regressive tendencies" and he gave me some pills that are the cause of my crazy head, but I keep fighting.

This pill drove me crazy, up to the point where I have my time as the normal writer that was smart and then my other life, my crazy self where everything is blurry and uncertain.

Thinking that one day I was a normal writer that enjoyed the special patterns in the street and another day I am a double faced person that has to take pills to don't lose the battle with craziness.

But I have to be the difference.

I'll make a trip to Center-ABB9, the city that is to the south of our city, this city changed its name to the actual name like 70 years ago for some reason.

First of all I needed my travcard which is like the passports people used to use to travel in the old days just that the difference here is that now it is registered in a nuclear-computer which is like a million times faster and more efficient than a computer of 2020.

I went to the station where I could cross the border to Center-ABB9, I went there and I was praying for not falling in my crasy state once again when I was crossing the border. And I didn't but I was sure that it was coming since I needed to take my pills.

Well, I crossed the border and I went running to the lab I've been researching about but since the travcard are located and recorded by the government I was followed and one of the two security bots arrived to interrogate me at 3:21pm where there was a lot of people and I was interrogated by him or it.

Everything was going well until I started to feel like everything was spinning and everything scared me.

I was crazy.

My second identity was revealed one more time people started to move away as normal people, It is 2054 I think we're smart enough to act properly.

First I started hiding of a road that I remember feeling a look, a face looking at me coming from it. I remember being to scared and afraid of everything I was just looking for cover and being safe.

But, for my surprise my craziness was the shortest I have had.

The bot guard let me go and I entered to the lab very ashamed after coming back to reality.

Inside the lab I found Mr. Pikou the scientist and I told him that I needed his help, I needed him to check me and tell be with any bias if I had something out of normal.

He put me under a special chair that gave me little shocks and the results appeared super fast in the computer. He told me "Mr. Mead I'm glad to tell you that there is nothing wrong with you." I was super excited about it.

But he started another sentence, "One more thing, have you ever had like anxiety attacks where everything scares you?" I responded that yes there was a lot of them lately, he explained me that that was caused due to the effects of the pills I was taking, thing that shaked me off, well I thought medical drugs were always good I've never heard of someone being harmed of medicine.

He told me that I had high levels of a substance which name I can't remember cause I was to scientific and he helped me to cure that.

He told me that I was his first tester, so I was excited and scared at the same time.

Mr. Pikou developed a vacuum that was like glowing with that color green that it seemed radioactive. And he injected me with that, at the moment I felt it burn my veins, but at the same time I felt safe and cured of my other me, I felt how little by little my second me was burned down.

Both of us discovered that I was not the only one that was victim of arrest under illogical situations we found that there was at least 10 more of people like me, 2 of them arrested by walking in their roads and 4 more arrested for eating outside, and the other 3 arrested for drawing landscapes.

All of the "crimes" had one thing in common, all were committed in the night so we gathered and we made up our own conspiracy theories we were like a low budget movie production of spies, we had our own night missions of observing the night.

Then a stranger closed up to us and gave us a couple of photos in which the governour of the region was in front of a giant atomic bomb, at least that we saw because there was a big nuclear symbol in the bomb.

The governor was involved in something big and bad.

Then one of us was an expert in technology that was able to crack the code of the servers that hold the transmissions of people's technology and we decided that in the night when everybody was looking we would spread those photos, and we did.

The city was a disaster for the first time in 200 years the first civil war sploded.

Everybody went out to the streets to protest against the government as primitive humans, I had ever seen something like that.

Eventually the people beated the government and the governor was sent to prison where we would die and once again good will beat evil.

That is the story of how I was part of something bigger than me, but that is just one story I have, but the rest will be another day.

Come on sweetheart is almost midnight, we have to go back home to make the toast for 2070.

Yes, that was awesome grandpa.


End file.
